Como o vidro
by vitanuova
Summary: O casal tem sua noite romântica atrapalhada por lembranças inoportunas e por um gesto involuntário de Peter. Resta saber se é possível  contornar a situação.


Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

Estavam sós. Naquela noite de quinta-feira tinham a casa toda para eles. Walter estava em Nova Iorque pesquisando o acervo de William Bell na Massive Dynamic e só voltaria no sábado. Tudo calmo. Um casal jovem se preparando para jantar.

Depois do banho, Olivia desceu com uma pequena sacola, e deixou-a meio escondida, ao lado do sofá.Peter acabara de despachar o entregador de pizza, agora abria uma garrafa de vinho guardada há tempos para uma ocasião especial.

Ela sorria vendo o jeito dele – inesperadamente caseiro – de arrumar a mesa, bastante diferente daquele escorregadio cidadão do mundo que ela conhecera em Bagdá. Porque era inegável que Peter estava realmente se empenhando para que as coisas dessem certo. Ele procurava se familiarizar com a rotina de Olivia, até então desconhecida: o lugar que ela escolhia para sentar à mesa, seus movimentos escovando o cabelo, o lado da cama onde ela preferia dormir.

Peter prestava muita atenção, porque para ele aquilo era mais difícil do que para qualquer outra pessoa, pois ele estava vivendo um reaprendizado. Cada ação banal tinha a sua importância, porque a intimidade ainda não estava consolidada, qualquer gesto brusco poderia danificar a estrutura frágil como o vidro.

Peter estava pouco disposto a errar. Devia isso a Olivia.

Porém, às vezes era surpreendentemente difícil. Uma simples distração, um gesto desavisado, um elemento aparentemente inocente do cotidiano, qualquer detalhe poderia colocar tudo a perder.

Assim, naquela quinta-feira, eles comeram, depois lavaram e secaram a louça. Estavam felizes e afinados entre si. Aquela era uma coisa boa que eles podiam agregar com segurança ao seu cotidiano.

É bem verdade que ela, às vezes, mostrava no olhar um certo estranhamento. Parecia adivinhar que ele estava deslizando pelo caminho trilhado anteriormente. Nesses momentos ele ficava um pouco tenso, mas retomava rapidamente o curso anterior e aos poucos ia novamente descontraindo. Mas não sem antes olhar para ela, temendo descobrir algum traço de desconfiança em sua expressão.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, ela o trouxe pela mão até à sala . Era um gesto delicioso, muito íntimo, que evocava a primeira noite que passaram juntos. Era algo que pertencia exclusivamente a eles.

Sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá. Ela então abriu a sacola. Tirou quatro filmes antigos – ele sabia que ele adorava os clássicos- e colocou-os em cima da mesa de centro. Os títulos eram: _**Relíquia macabra**_, _**Sabrina**_, _**Um corpo que cai**_ e _**Laura**_.

Intimamente, ela torcia para que ele escolhesse _**Sabrina**_, porque era uma comédia romântica com Bogart. Ela achava que a leveza e o romantismo fariam bem aos dois, depois de tanto sofrimento. Era também estrelado por Audrey Hepburn, uma atriz muito do seu agrado – ela agregava personalidade a um tipo de beleza diferente. Contudo, não disse nada. A escolha era dele. Ela queria fazê-lo feliz. Olhava para ele, na expectativa. A escolha de Peter seria mais um elemento que permitiria que ela o conhecesse melhor. Ela sequer percebeu que ele olhava fixo para os filmes.

Então ele falou, um tanto abruptamente:

"Bogart, não."– e com um gesto descartou os dois filmes do ator para uma das extremidades da mesa, como se quisesse tirá-los do alcance de sua vista.

Ela ficou surpresa.

"Eu adoro Humphrey Bogart. Pensei que você também gostasse..."

Ele não soube exatamente o que dizer. Não havia como explicar sem colocar o dedo na ferida que parecia fechada, mas que interiormente fisgava, porque ainda não havia sido curada. Descartaria qualquer filme com Bogart. Apesar de ser o seu ator preferido, não podia esquecer o incidente com a outra. Voltavam à sua mente as observações inexatas sobre o desfecho de _**Casablanca,**_ a troca de Bogart por Ronald Reagan, tudo o que ele preferira ignorar. Olivia conhecia o filme e tinha uma memória excepcional, não incorreria em erros tão primários. Mas ele não dera atenção; ficara aconchegado ao corpo quente da mulher na cama. Porque estava cego e feliz com a cegueira. Não poderia nunca dizer isso a Olivia, já que não conseguia admitir racionalmente nem para si mesmo. Ela o perdoara. O desvio era a solução

"Eu realmente gosto, mas hoje prefiro assistir _**Um corpo que cai**_."

Ela recolheu os outros filmes dentro da sacola. Não parecia ter percebido nada. Ele observava cada movimento dela, principalmente o rosto e as mãos para se assegurar que ela não tinha notado seu desconforto.

Peter colocou o filme e acreditou por um momento que o perigo estava definitivamente afastado. A perseguição inicial e a acrofobia do detetive mantiveram-no distraído do verdadeiro perigo que o filme de Hitchcock oferecia.

O mal estar chegou aos poucos. Algo como uma atmosfera que rapidamente tivesse ficado rarefeita. Mas ele só se deu realmente conta na cena do bosque das sequoias. Ele já vira o filme diversas vezes, mas até então ele nunca tivera nada em sua vida que permitisse criar uma conexão com aquilo que estava assistindo.

No entanto ele seguia vendo o filme, abraçado a Olivia. Acariciando suavemente seus cabelos. Ela realmente parecia absorta. Em certo momento recostara a cabeça em seu ombro. Parecia totalmente relaxada. Nada percebia. Peter teve a nítida consciência de que ao desconforto provocado por aquilo que estava vendo se agregava outro não menos doloroso de estar repetindo algo que já fizera com a outra.

Ele não soube em que momento exato a empatia com o detetive tomou totalmente conta dele. Talvez por causa da paixão pela mulher loura e linda, que na verdade nem era loura e nem a mulher que ele realmente pensava que ela fosse. Quem sabe se pelo fato da impostora se apaixonar pelo homem que aceitou ludibriar. Ou por todos os desdobramentos trágicos que o tema da manipulação assumia no filme de Hitchcock. A realidade é que uma espécie de espelhamento se criara, uma ponte entre o filme e a sua própria vida.

Olivia também estava imersa na ação. Na cena em que Scottie segue Judy até sua casa, ela se afastou um pouco e ficou com o tronco ereto, acompanhando a sequência com atenção. A mão esquerda de Peter descaiu molemente, da cabeça para a nuca de finalmente ficou pousada no ombro.

A partir do momento em que Scottie começa a transformar Judy em Madeleine, o mal estar assumiu uma tal proporção que ele começou, inconscientemente, a massagear o ombro, depois as costas de Olivia. Ele já havia feito o movimento antes, mas nunca com tal intensidade.

Ela não se deu conta de imediato, estava subjugada pelo impacto da metamorfose final de Judy, agora com o cabelo louro platinado.

Peter a essa altura estava numa espécie de agonia impaciente, pois o filme dava a impressão de se alongar para além do tolerável. Sua mão parecia algo mecânico, com uma existência própria.

Olivia enfim se dera conta do toque maquinal, inconsciente e nervoso. Sua reação instintiva seria pará-lo, mas ela não o fez. Aquele gesto não era um carinho, era algo que ela não conseguia definir, mas não era um movimento natural de Peter. Era algo de intruso.

O filme terminou, aliviando a ambos. Peter se levantou rapidamente, pretextando fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha. Precisava respirar. Precisava esquecer que se reconhecera naquele detetive enganado, e que também vivera situações equívocas. Aquela sensação era um retrocesso. Era como se ele tivesse retornado ao momento em que não pudera mais fugir da verdade.

Ela subiu para o quarto, sem dizer nada. Sentia que algo escapara. Eles não haviam desfrutado da companhia um do outro da forma esperada. Talvez fosse culpa dela. Ela deveria ter confiado em sua intuição e insistido com _**Sabrina**_.

Esquadrinhava sua mente, tentando descobrir o que dera errado, em que momento as coisas saíram dos trilhos. Uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça: o movimento circular em suas costas. Podia ser algo que ele fazia na outra. E talvez ela gostasse. Repeliu o pensamento. Peter estava com ela. Ela sentia que ele estava inteiro, apenas eles ainda estavam se conhecendo.

Mas alguma coisa sempre se poderia salvar. Se uma coisa não funcionara, ela tentaria outra. Um pouco envergonhada, pegou uma camisola que havia comprado recentemente. Resolveu usá-la naquela noite: cetim em tom de rosa chá . Aquela peça para Olivia era uma ousadia, não fazia parte de seus hábitos. Mas ela a escolhera pela beleza. Queria que Peter sentisse que ela estava fazendo algo de diferente por causa dele.

Vestiu e ficou esperando.

Falaria do estranho toque em suas costas em outro momento. Mas não deixaria de falar, porque mais do que nunca precisavam ser sinceros.

Ele entrou no quarto com um ar meio desanimado; tinha a aparência de quem sofreu uma derrota. Não sabia o que poderia esperar de si mesmo depois daquilo. Mas notou que já ela estava na cama. O lençol a cobria até os ombros. Ele franziu o cenho. E acabou sorrindo ao ver a expressão brincalhona de Olivia.

Ela retirou o lençol e deixou que ele visse a camisola. Olivia usando lingerie rosa. Ele achou adorável. A camisola foi a bússola. Ali estava um novo caminho. De novo algo só deles.

Abriu um sorriso, meio de admiração, meio de malícia. Logo tirou a roupa e tomou-a nos braços. Percebeu então que a noite tinha retomado o seu curso natural.

* * *

PS. O título original do filme de Alfred Hitchcock é **Vertigo **( no Brasil **_Um corpo que cai_), **de 1958.

Os outros filmes citados são: **_Sabrina _**(1954), de Billy Wilder; _**The maltese falcon **_(1941), de John Huston ( no Brasil recebeu o título de **_Relíquia macabra)_**e

**_Laura (1944), _**de Otto Preminger.


End file.
